eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bulawan
"Bulawan" is the Holy Monday episode of the 2019 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It aired on 15 April 2019 with a total runtime of 93 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. The 2019 Lenten specials coincided with the 40th anniversary celebration of the noontime show. Hence, its three offerings were shot in very distant locations, making the 2019 edition its biggest Holy Week presentation yet. This episode was shot in General Santos City. It is topbilled by Ryan Agoncillo, Wally Bayola, and Alden Richards. Supporting cast includes Baste Granfon, Pia Guanio, Kenneth Medrano, and Joey De Leon. The title of the episode means "gold" in English. The episode is directed by Real Florido. Plot Makoy (Alden Richards) is part of a commercial fishing crew who is becoming worried about the decreasing amount of fish in the sea. He is forced to support his sister's children after she was imprisoned for theft. Makoy's lower salary from fishing makes it difficult for him to save money for his sister's bail. With him in the fishing crew are Orly (Wally Bayola) and Erwin (Ryan Agoncillo) who are also having trouble with their own life expenses. Erwin needs to save up for his leg surgery, while Orly helps his nephew with his financial needs to finish college. Makoy visits his sister Joyce (Pia Guanio) in prison. She complains that Makoy is not working hard enough to get her out of there. However, Joyce's legal case prevents Makoy from finding another job. As a last resort, Makoy goes to Sir Oscar (Joey de Leon) wondering if he could worker as a prawn farm staff in addition to working as a fisherman for him. Sir Oscar grants his request. Orly and Erwin hear a radio report about a lost gold somewhere in the ocean. Sir Oscar expresses that treasures should remain in the ocean because people who discover them always reveal his/her greedy nature. Real treasure is something that a person should work hard for. One night, Makoy, Orly, and Erwin stumble upon a bag of gold coins trapped in their fishing net. Makoy suggests that they return the treasure to its true owner, but the other two argue that the gold is the answer to all their financial problems. Makoy reluctantly agrees. They assign him to hide the gold for safekeeping. Eventually, they begin the conversation of how to split the money. Erwin demands that he should get the higher percentage because he worked hard to find a buyer for the gold. Orly and Makoy protest that the split remain equal between them. In the middle of the night, an unknown individual steals the gold coins from Makoy's backpack. They start accusing each other as the thief who took the gold, resulting in a physical fight. Erwin packs his backpack as he plans to return to his family back in Cebu. Makoy and Orly become suspicious of his sudden decision and forcibly inspect his heavy backpack. They discover the bag of gold coins inside it, revealing that Erwin is the thief. Makoy threatens to throw the treasure back into the ocean because it has destroyed their friendship. With the help of Sir Oscar, they consult an expert to authenticate the gold coins. After a thorough examination, the expert reveals that the coins are actually made of brass, making them worthless. Regretting their greedy actions, they try to rekindle their broken friendship. Cast Main cast * Alden Richards as Makoy * Wally Bayola as Orly * Ryan Agoncillo as Erwin Supporting cast * Joey de Leon as Sir Oscar * Kenneth Medrano as Harold Sevilla * Baste Granfon as Kyle * Pia Guanio as Joyce Also starring * Tenten Mendoza as Kenny * Pear Angeli Louise Temporal as Bunny * Brent Gabriel Piedad as Buboy * Sheila Arumpac as Ms. Che * Bordi Bungcayo as Rey * Tata Echavez as Benjie * Alquin Arbasto as buyer * Sol Arumpac as fisherman * Renato Caminero as fisherman * Adonis Gonzales as fisherman Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles